visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Versailles: Live schedule
Main Article: Versailles 2007 'Versailles PRESENTS 「薔薇族集会」(Barazoku Shuukai)' * 2007.06.23 目黒鹿鳴館: press release and live show case for male fans and press only (CD single The Revenant Choir exclusive sale) 'First Live CHATEAU DE VERSAILLES -Descendant de Rose-' * 2007.06.23 恵比寿LIQUID ROOM (DVD single The Revenant Choir exclusive sale from this event onwards) 'Sherow Artist Society PRESENTS KAMIJO BIRTHDAY SPECIAL EVENT 「社交界」' * 2007.07.20 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU (TERU becomes official member) 'ID-JAPAN PRESENTS 女子限定LIVE 「エスコート」(Girls only live "Escort")' * 2007.07.25 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU (CD single The Revenant Choir exclusive sale in a different edition) 'Sherow Artist Society PRESENTS 「The Red Carpet Day」' * 2007.08.30 渋谷O-EAST (footage released in Aesthetic Violence) 'Node of Scherzo -HALLOWEEN SPECIAL-' * 2007.10.31 川崎CLUB CITTA' 'Sherow Artist Society PRESENTS 「日本耽美革命」TOUR (Nihon Tanbi Kakumei)' All performances below filmed for 裏貴族 documentary live DVD released * 2007.11.02 札幌KRAPS HALL * 2007.11.05 仙台HOOK * 2007.11.14 岡山CRAZYMAMA 2nd Room * 2007.11.16 福岡DRUM SON * 2007.11.18 名古屋ell.FITS ALL * 2007.11.20 大阪MUSE 'Twoman Live "The same belief -Rose and Fluorescent light-' * 2007.12.21 目黒鹿鳴館 (with ∀NTI FEMINISM) 'Sherow Artist Society PRESENTS 「X'mas Event ～社交界～」' * 2007.12.23 表参道FAB * 2007.12.24 表参道FAB 'Miscellaneous Events' * 2007.08.02 渋谷O-WEST * 2007.08.04 高田馬場AREA * 2007.08.10 埼玉会館 * 2007.08.11 埼玉会館 * 2007.08.18 浦和ナルシス: Sherow Artist Society PRESENTS 「Narciss 25th Anniversary」 * 2007.08.25 神戸STARCLUB * 2007.09.29 大阪MUSE * 2007.09.30 名古屋HeartLand * 2007.10.14 渋谷C.C.Lemonホール * 2007.10.26 大阪HOLIDAY * 2007.10.27 名古屋HOLIDAY * 2007.11.11 川崎CLUB CITTA' * 2007.11.25 渋谷ZEAL LINK: Lyrical Sympathy instore event * 2007.12.01 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * 2007.12.25 新宿LOFT * 2007.12.31 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU 2008 'UNDER CODE PRODUCTION & Sherow Artist Society PRESENTS 「CROSS GATE 2008～chaotic sorrow～」 TOUR' * 2008.01.05 渋谷O-WEST * 2008.01.06 渋谷O-WEST * 2008.01.11 名古屋ell.FITS ALL * 2008.01.12 大阪amHALL Versailles Presents 「Tokyo Metropolis」 * 2008.01.05 渋谷O-WEST (live limited CD single A NOBLE WAS BORN IN CHAOS sold from this event onward) 'Europe Tour「欧州耽美革命」 (Oushuu Tanbi Kakumei)' * 2008.03.30 Stockholm Klubben, Sweden * 2008.03.31 Helsinki Tavastia, Finland * 2008.04.02 Frankfurt Nachtleben, Germany * 2008.04.03 Munchen Die Georg-Elser Hallen, Germany * 2008.04.06 Paris La Locomotive, France SOLD OUT * 2008.04.08 Barcelona Sala Salamandra, Spain 'Sherow Artist Society PRESENTS 「日本耽美革命-Vol.2-」TOUR (Nihon Tanbi Kakumei)' * 2008.04.23 大阪MUSE * 2008.04.25 名古屋ell.FITS ALL 'First Oneman Live 「薔薇の末裔」(Bara no matsuei)' * 2008.05.06 代官山UNIT　'SOLD OUT' 'American Tour 「Sentiment of Genesis」' * 2008.05.30 Adam's Mark Hotel "A-Kon 19" * 2008.06.03 Los Angeles Knitting Factory (oneman) SOLD OUT 'CROSS GATE 2008～The Colored World～ TOUR' * 2008.07.11 渋谷O-WEST * 2008.07.12 名古屋ell.FITS ALL * 2008.07.13 大阪BIGCAT 'Tour -A Noble was Born in Chaos-' * 2008.07.20 仙台HOOK (twoman with 摩天楼オペラ)) * 2008.07.22 札幌KRAPS HALL * 2008.07.27 横浜アリーナSOUND HALL * 2008.07.30 福岡DRUM Be-1 'Versailles Presents 「Tokyo Metropolis II'」 * 2008.08.16 渋谷O-EAST * 2008.08.17 渋谷O-EAST 'Oneman Tour -A Noble was Born in Chaos-' * 2008.08.28 名古屋ell.FITS ALL * 2008.08.29 大阪MUSE 'Twoman Live' 「ART OF "PROPAGANDA"」 * 2008.09.13 大阪BIG CAT: with chariots (coupling CD PRINCE/shred free distributed) 'American Tour 「Sentiment of Genesis II」' * 2008.10.11 Hyatt Regency Crystal City "Anime USA" * 2008.10.13 New York The Knitting Factory (oneman)　'SOLD OUT' * 2008.10.22 渋谷O-WEST 'First Oneman Tour 「TOUR 08 CHATEAU DE VERSAILLES」' Footage featured in HISTORY OF THE OTHER SIDE live DVD * 2008.11.08 仙台CLUB JUNK BOX * 2008.11.16 札幌KRAPS HALL * 2008.11.20 京都MUSE * 2008.11.23 福岡DRUM Be-1 * 2008.11.28 名古屋ell.FITS ALL * 2008.11.30 大阪MUSE * 2008.13.23 渋谷C.C.Lemonホール (filmed for CHATEAU DE VERSAILLES live DVD release and Lyrical Sympathy -LIVE-, NOBLE -LIVE- live albums) SOLD OUT 'Miscellaneous Events' * 2008.01.16 渋谷O-WEST * 2008.01.18 高田馬場AREA * 2008.02.17 新宿妖精の峪: HIZAKI & YUKI Birthday Party (without KAMIJO) * 2008.03.02 高田馬場AREA: twoman with [[Sugar 「Brand new Sweet 三匙目」 * 2008.03.10 大阪MUSE * 2008.03.11 名古屋ell.FITS ALL * 2008.03.12 渋谷O-WEST * 2008.03.15 Death trap-ID 原宿本店: Node of Scherzo instore event * 2008.05.03 味の素スタジアム: hide memorial summit * 2008.05.07 渋谷O-WEST: KAMIJO & 摩天楼オペラ PRESENTS 「alkaloid showcase」 * 2008.06.15 恵比寿LIQUID ROOM * 2008.06.22 目黒鹿鳴館: Versailles PRESENTS 男性限定ショーケース 「薔薇族集会」(men only showcase "Barazoku Shuukai") * 2008.06.24 恵比寿LIQUID ROOM * 2008.06.27 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * 2008.08.01 大阪BIGCAT * 2008.08.04 渋谷O-EAST * 2008.08.05 お台場冒険王スタジアム * 2008.08.30 大阪城野外音楽堂 * 2008.09.07 渋谷KABUTO: Death trap-ID PRESENTS 「Versailles Special Event」 (talkshow) * 2008.09.07 Death trap-ID 原宿本店: Death trap-ID PRESENTS 「Versailles 握手会&新衣装記念撮影会」(instore event) * 2008.09.15 東京日比谷野外大音楽堂 2009 'Versailles Indies Last Tour -The Fragment Collectors-' * 2009.04.26 横浜SUNPHONIX HALL　'SOLD OUT' * 2009.04.29 仙台CLUB JUNKBOX * 2009.04.01 札幌KRAPS HALL * 2009.04.26 新潟CLUB JUNKBOX * 2009.04.29 京都MUSE　'SOLD OUT' * 2009.05.01 広島ナミキジャンクション * 2009.05.05 福岡DRUM Be-1 * 2009.05.07 大阪BIGCAT * 2009.05.09 名古屋ボトムライン 'Versailles PRESENTS 「Tokyo Metropolis -Versailles Fes-」' * 2009.05.19 新木場 STUDIO COAST 'Versailles PRESENTS 「革命のアンソロジー」(Kakumei no Anthology)' Free live event and 革命のアンソロジー DVD free distributed * 2009.05.18 札幌KRAPS HALL (KAMIJO only) * 2009.05.20 仙台 HOOK (Jasmine You & YUKI only) * 2009.05.22 渋谷BOXX (KAMIJO & HIZAKI only) * 2009.05.26 新宿RUIDO K4 (TERU & Jasmine You only) * 2009.06.08 大阪MUSE * 2009.06.09 名古屋 ell.FITS ALL * 2009.06.13 池袋CYBER * 2009.06.16 高田馬場AREA (KAMIJO only) 'Indies Last Tour in 鹿鳴館 5DAYS' * 2009.06.17 目黒鹿鳴館 The 1st act: International Night * 2009.06.18 目黒鹿鳴館 The 2nd act: Boys Only * 2009.06.19 目黒鹿鳴館 The 3rd act: Girls Only　'SOLD OUT' * 2009.06.20 目黒鹿鳴館 The Semi-Final　'SOLD OUT' * 2009.06.21 目黒鹿鳴館 The Final　'SOLD OUT '(last concert with Jasmine You) 'Miscellaneous Events' * 2009.01.02 渋谷O-EAST: Sherow Artist Society New Year Party -狼煙- * 2009.02.14 ALICE and the PIRATES ラフォーレ原宿店: ALICE and the PIRATES × Versailles instore event (KAMIJO and HIZAKI only) * 2009.02.14 渋谷club asia (fanclub Valentine Day event) * 2009.03.08 四谷アウトブレイク: tea party * 2009.06.27 大阪御堂会館大ホール: major debut memorial event (no live) * 2009.06.28 品川THE GRAND HALL:major debut memorial event (no live, last public event with Jasmine You) * 2009.08.03 渋谷DUO Music Exchange: secret live (Jasmine You was absent due to health reasons) * 2009.10.25 幕張メッセ 国際展示場 9-11ホール:「V-ROCK FESTIVAL'09」　(support bass: 燿) * 2009.12.07 渋谷NHKホール (NHK TV live performance) 2010 'Versailles PRESENTS 「Jasmine You -Memorial Ceremony-'」 * 2009.01.04 渋谷O-EAST (support bass 燿�) 'World Tour 2010 "Method of Inheritance"' 'APOSTLES' * 2009.02.28 横浜SUNPHONIX HALL SOLD OUT (MASASHI first live as a support member) * 2009.03.05 名古屋ボトムライン * 2009.03.07 岡山IMAGE * 2009.03.09 神戸LIVEACT BAR VARIT. * 2009.03.11 松山サロンキティ * 2009.03.13 福岡DRUM Be-1 * 2009.03.14 鹿児島SR HALL * 2009.03.16 京都MUSE * 2009.03.21 新潟CLUB RIVERST　'SOLD OUT' * 2009.03.22 金沢van van V4 * 2009.04.02 仙台darwin * 2009.04.04 札幌KRAPS HALL 'JUBILEE' * 2009.04.18 大阪御堂会館大ホール * 2009.04.30 東京JCB HALL (filmed for the live DVD in DESTINY -The Lovers-) 'Latin America' * 2009.06.04 San Paulo Espaco Hakka, Brasil * 2009.06.05 San Paulo Espaco Hakka, Brasil * 2009.06.06 Santiago Teatro Teleton, Chile * 2009.06.08 Buenos Aires Salones Leprett, Argentina * 2009.06.09 Buenos Aires La Trastienda Club, Argentina * 2009.06.11 Lima Discoteca Voce, Peru * 2009.06.13 Mexico City Circo Volador, Mexico 'Europe' * 2009.06.26 Oslo Samfunnssalen Desucon 5, Norway * 2009.06.27 Moscow Tochka, Russia * 2009.06.29 Helsinki Tavastia, Finland SOLD OUT * 2009.06.30 London O2 Academy Islington, UK * 2009.07.02 Barcelona Sala Apolo, Spain * 2009.07.03 Montpellier Rockstore, France * 2009.07.06 Amsterdam Bitterzoet, Netherlands　'SOLD OUT' * 2009.07.07 Cologne Die Werkstatt, Germany * 2009.07.09 Hamburg Knust, Germany * 2009.07.11 Budapest Diesel Club, Hungary * 2009.07.12 Paris BABY,THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT PARIS STORE, france (instore) * 2009.07.13 Paris Le Trabendo, France SOLD OUT 'Arousal' * 2009.07.19 川崎CLUB CITTA’　 * 2009.08.10 名古屋ボトムライン * 2009.08.13 福岡DRUM Be-1 * 2009.08.19 大阪BIGCAT * 2009.08.22 仙台darwin * 2009.08.27 札幌cube garden 'GRAND FINAL「CHATEAU DE VERSAILLES」' * 2009.09.04 渋谷C.C.Lemonホール (filmed for the Philia live DVD) 'Fanclub Only Oneman「DESCENDANT OF THE ROSE」' * 2009.06.23 目黒鹿鳴館: men only * 2009.06.24 目黒鹿鳴館: women only 'Miscellaneous Events' * 2009.01.23 GURUGURU札幌アルシュ店: instore event (KAMIJO and HIZAKI) * 2009.02.13 タワーレコード渋谷店: JUBILEE -Method of Inheritance- 「PREMIER SHOWCASE I」 (minilive) * 2009.02.14 ラフォーレ原宿6F ラフォーレミュージアム: instore event * 2009.02.19 高田馬場ESPホール: JUBILEE -Method of Inheritance- 「PREMIER SHOWCASE II」 (minilive) * 2009.02.22 渋谷NHKホール * 2009.03.19 東京JCB HALL * 2009.08.17 渋谷O-EAST * 2009.10.30 静岡 SOUND SHOWER ark * 2009.11.10 Shibuya-AX * 2009.11.20 YAMAHAつま恋 (fanclub trip) * 2009.12.12 高田馬場ESPホール club 1ne2wo * 2009.12.25 渋谷iPRESS CAFE: Versailles×iPRESS CAFE mini talk event * 2009.12.31 渋谷C.C.Lemonホール 2011 'Oneman Live「革命～美しき運命～」' * 2011.01.04 赤坂BLITZ (first live with MASASHI as an official member) 'Versailles Spring Tour 2011' 'Philia' * 2011.05.04 HEAVEN'S ROCKさいたま新都心 VJ-3 SOLD OUT * 2011.05.05 HEAVEN'S ROCK宇都宮VJ-2　'SOLD OUT' * 2011.05.11 横浜BAYSIS　'SOLD OUT' * 2011.05.15 ESAKA MUSE * 2011.05.16 ESAKA MUSE * 2011.05.18 HEAVEN'S ROCK 熊谷 VJ-1 * 2011.05.20 名古屋Electric LadyLand 'Europe' * 2011.06.01 Nancy L'Autre Canal, France * 2011.06.03 Uppsala Konsert & Kongress (UppCon XI), Sweden * 2011.06.04 Cava de Tirreni Area Mecratale (Cavacon 2011), Italy * 2011.06.05 Cava de Tirreni Area Mecratale (Cavacon 2011), Italy (meet and greet) '4th Anniversary Premium Showcase (fanclub only)' * 2011.06.23 目黒鹿鳴館 * 2011.06.24 目黒鹿鳴館 'World Tour "Holy Grail" 2011' 'Japan' * 2011.07.17 渋谷C.C.Lemonホール 「Chateau de Versailles」 * 2011.07.31 KYOTO FANJ * 2011.08.05 福岡DRUM Be-1 * 2011.08.07 岡山IMAGE * 2011.08.12 柏PALOOZA * 2011.08.13 HEAVEN'S ROCKさいたま新都心 VJ-3　'SOLD OUT' * 2011.08.16 金沢AZ * 2011.08.18 札幌cube garden * 2011.08.20 仙台darwin * 2011.08.27 名古屋ボトムライン * 2011.08.28 umedaAKASO 'The Far East' * 2011.09.02 Hong Kong KITEC九龍灣國際展貿中心 * 2011.09.08 Tapei THE WALL公館 'Europe' * 2011.09.30 Saint Petersburg Zal Ozhidaniya, Russia * 2011.10.02 London O2 Academy Islington, UK * 2011.10.04 Madrid Sala Caracol, Spain * 2011.10.06 Rome Traffic Club, Italy * 2011.10.09 Wien szene Wien, Australia * 2011.10.10 Krakow Kwadrat, Poland * 2011.10.12 Berlin SO36, Germany * 2011.10.13 Cologne Die Werkstatt, Germany * 2011.10.15 Orleans Chateau de Charbonniere, France 'South America' * 2011.11.06 Mexico City Circo Volador, Mexico * 2011.11.09 Bogota Teatro ECCI, Colombia * 2011.11.11 Caracas CECIM, Venezuela * 2011.11.13 San Paulo, Brasil * 2011.11.16 Montevideo La Trastienda Club, Uruguay * 2011.11.18 Buenos Aires Teatro Colegoales, Argentina * 2011.11.20 Santiago Teatro La Cupula, Chile 'Miscellaneous Events' * 2011.02.13 渋谷TRUMP ROOM: HIZAKI & YUKI Birthday Event 「Saint's V-day」～チョコっと誕生会～ * 2011.05.29 川崎CLUB CITTA’ * 2011.06.18 新木場 STUDIO COAST　'SOLD OUT' * 2011.06.19 ラフォーレ原宿 ラフォーレミュージアム (instore event) * 2011.06.25 Shibuya O-WEST * 2011.08.14 タワーレコード 渋谷店 B1F 「STAGE ONE」 (instore event) * 2011.10.23 さいたまスーパーアリーナ 2012 'World Tour "Holy Grail" 2012 GRAND FINAL ～CHATEAU DE VERSAILLES～' * 2012.02.12 渋谷公会堂 'Spring Tour 2012 ～Rhapsody of the Darkness～' * 2012.05.03 SUNPHONIX HALL in YOKOHAMA ARENA * 2012.05.06 水戸LIGHT HOUSE * 2012.05.12 柏PALOOZA * 2012.05.20 高崎 club FLEEZ 'Versailles Presents Tokyo Metropolis' * Fifth anniversary special events * 2012.06.23 恵比寿LIQUID ROOM: 絆友の集い * 2012.06.24 恵比寿LIQUID ROOM: 薔薇の饗宴 (activity pause announcement) 'Miscellaneous Events' * 2012.04.02 大阪BIG CAT * 2012.04.08 横浜BLITZ * 2012.05.17 Moscow Club MILK, Russia * 2012.07.15 新宿Christon Cafe: ROSE & KAMIJO 誕生祭 "Birth of Rose" (instore event) * 2012.12.14 目黒鹿鳴館: fanclub show case live 'TOUR 2012 “Chateau de Versailles”' * 2012.11.01 SUNPHONIX HALL in YOKOHAMA ARENA　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.11.04 福岡DRUM Be-1　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.11.07 広島ナミキジャンクション　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.11.09 名古屋Electric Lady Land　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.11.17 新潟Live Hall GOLDEN PIGS RED STAGE　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.11.19 仙台darwin　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.11.21 札幌cube garden　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.11.28 umeda AKASO　'SOLD OUT' * 2012.12.20 NHKホール (filmed for DVD release) 2015 * 2015.12.28 Zepp DiverCity (one-night revival at KAMIJO's 20th Anniversary concert) 2016 '9th Anniversary Premium Showcase' * 2016.06.25 Zepp DiverCity 'Versailles full revival oneman live「Chateau de Versailles」' * 2016.08.07 舞浜アンフィシアター 'Miscellaneous Events' * 2016.07.18 東京キネマ倶楽部 (performed as "薔薇の末裔 Bara no Matsuei") Category:Tours